


Wanna make both your exes go crazy?

by Zzz_bloup_zzZ



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: An entire short story, But I'm doing it, I don't know what I'm doing, I wish I knew how to write Explicit work, Jealousy, M/M, Malex are cute, Post S2, Teasing, but stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzz_bloup_zzZ/pseuds/Zzz_bloup_zzZ
Summary: Michael meets a strange woman at the Wild Pony under the eyes of Maria and Alex. Will they be okay with the way he flirts?
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I'm doing it!

Michael enters in the Wild Pony with hesitation. His relationship with Maria isn’t the best or the worst which leave them in a weird limbo. He scans around in the bar and catches a glance of Alex Manes and his boyfriend, the Nazi dude, Forrest Long. He growls lowly and decides to sit at the bar. Maria is busy with other customers. Patience is definitely not his strong suit so he leans in and grabs a glass.

“I m not sure that’s authorized you know.”

He turns and sees a brunette in her mid 30’s who looks at him with an amused smirk drawn on her lips.

“I know the owner.” He replies.

“I noticed from the daggers her eyes send your way.” She takes a sip from her beer.

Micheal glances at Maria who is in fact giving him her death stare. He sits back down and fidgets with the empty glass.

“When did you two break up?” Asks the woman.

Micheal frowns.

“I have a good insight.” She explains waving her hand.

The alien clears his throat. “About a month ago.”

“Still hurts?”

Michael shrugs. He takes another look at her. She is pretty, wrinkles framing her blue eyes, a lot of rings dressing her fingers, a leather jacket which must have seen better days and a white cowboy hat on the bar next to her drink. He smiles.

“I’ve never seen you around. Michael Guerin.”

“Regina Green. Just visiting for a few days.”

“Family?”

“Something like that.”

Micheal leans closer to her. “If you have time I could take you for a tour of Roswell...”

“Would there be a stop in your bed?” She asks bluntly, one of her eyebrows wiggling.

He grins. “It can be the first or the last, your choice.”

“What do you want Guerin?”

He rises his head towards Maria who’s looking at him impatiently.

“The usual please.”

Maria pours a good amount of whisky in the glass he stole before. “Anything else for you ma’am?”

“I m good, thank you.” Replies Regina.

Maria nods and walks away with one last angry glance at her ex.

“Did you cheat on her?” Asks the brunette as she takes another sip of her beer.

“Nope. But she’s always been jealous.”

“Hates seeing you flirt with another woman. I understand.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Still a fresh break up.”

Michael shrugs. He doesn’t want to think about it. He downs his drink.

“So you wanna tour or not?” He grins.

Regina grins back at him and goes to answer when-

“Hey Guerin.”

Michael clenches his teeth.

“Hello Alex.”

The airman is standing behind him which obligates him to turn on his stool.

“It’s been a while. How are you?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. How’s the boyfriend?”

Alex glances at Forrest. “He’s good. Almost done with his book.”

“Good.”

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friend?”

Michael cocks his head in surprise. Regina chuckles and offers her hand to Alex.

“Regina Green.”

“Alex Manes.”

Michael sees something switch in her eye.

“Manes as in Jesse Manes?”

“He was my father yes.”

“I’d say I m sorry for your loss but he was a homophobic asshole so I m just going to say my condoleances.” She downs her beer.

“You knew my father?”

“Met him during a training session. He tried to convince the other recruits to rape the gay out of me. I showed up the next morning in his office with a huge dildo telling him I won’t put a dick in my vagina until he puts one in his ass.”

Michael tries desperately to suppress his laugh but fails. Alex’s eyes look like they’re gonna burst out of their holes.

“Never saw him after that. Didn’t know he had a gay kid. Must have been difficult.” She continues.

“You- you served?” Asks Alex once he found his voice back.

“Yeah. One round in Irak. Came back home when my parents got sick.”

“I came back after my injury.”

“Still in the military Regina?” Asks Michael.

“No. Got out two years ago.”

Maria walks towards them. “What can I get you Al?”

“Two beers please.”

Maria uncaps two bottles and puts them on the bar.

“Thanks.” Alex grabs them. “Well it was nice to meet you Regina.”

“You too Captain Manes.”

Alex nods and turns back to his table.

“Want another, Guerin?” Asks Maria.

Michael nods as he scrutinizes Regina's face. Once Maria walks away, he says “He didn’t tell you his grade.”

“Only one Manes got back from overseas injured. I kept tabs on Jesse Manes for a long time just to make sure he won’t come and kill me in my sleep for loving men and women you know.”

“That’s fair.” He downs his drink once again.

“So this bar is full of your exes.”

“Alex isn’t an ex.”

“An old flame then?”

Michael shrugs. Regina smiles and checks her watch.

“Well Michael Guerin, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask for a rain check on our tour.” She puts a twenty dollars bill under her empty glass. “I'll be here tomorrow at 7 if you’re still up for it?”

“Might be.”

Regina smiles and glances at Maria who’s drying some glasses with a cloth. She leans forward until her mouth is against Michaels ear.

“Wanna make both your exes go crazy?”

And before he can answer, she bites his earlobe sensually and grabs firmly his crotch which makes his cock grow. It lasts a second but a second long enough for him to growl loudly.

She leans back, grabs her hat and winks at him.

“See you, cowboy.” And she is out the door.

Michael smirks and looks down at his crotch that is swollen. As he tries to figure out what to think about to have his erection go down, Maria slams her hand on the bar in front of him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” She hisses.

“Uh right now?”

“I didn’t break up with you so you could pick up random girls in my bar right in front of Alex.”

Michael feels his pants getting looser. He needs to keep in mind that Maria yelling at him is a turn off.

“Then I don’t understand why you broke up with me Deluca.”

“So you can be happy with the man of your life, stupid!”

Michael glances at Forrest. Alex isn’t with him. Michael frowns and scans the bar to see the airman talking with Max. Maria hits the bar once again and Michael brings his attention back to her.

“He’s happier without me.”

“He is not.”

“Listen Deluca, I don’t need you to be a matchmaker. I love you and you still broke up with me so whatever I do with my life and my penis is none of your concern.” He takes his hat and walks towards the exit before being stopped by Max and Alex.

“Michael-“ starts his brother.

“I really don’t have time for a lesson Max, I'd like to go home and drink the bottle of cheap bourbon who’s waiting for me.”

“Michael you can’t sleep with this woman until we do a background check on her.” Says Alex.

The cowboy scoffs. “I'm sorry, what?”

“She knew my dad and my grade without me telling her.”

“She was keeping tabs on the Manes family in case one of you would come rape her in her sleep.”

“That’s what she told you?” Inquires Max.

“Yes.”

“And you believe her?” Asks Alex.

“I do because your father was a psychopath who beat up his own son just because of his sexuality.” Snaps Michael.

Alex clenches his teeth.

“He broke my fucking hand with a hammer so yeah, I understand she wanted to know his whereabouts and his descendants’.” He continues.

“Why is she in Roswell then?” Asks Max.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. She’ll warm up my bed for one night that’s all I ask.”

“You can’t-“ starts Alex.

“I can and I will. Where my dick goes is none of your business, none of Delucas business, only mine. So put yours in your boyfriends ass as much as you want and see if I give a fuck!” And he storms out.

Sitting on one of his shitty chairs in the junkyard, he drinks slowly directly out of the whisky bottle. He hears a car coming his way.

“Can’t never be left alone...” he grumbles.

Isobel parks her car and comes to sit in a chair around the pit.

“If you’re here because of Max-“

“No. I just want to drink in silence.” She replies.

Michael smiles and gives her the bottle. They sit there watching the stars until late at night.


	2. Head butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't correct it, didn't even read it a second time. Kinda busy but still wanted to have it posted and not waiting forever on my computer. 
> 
> Also, there is a dance scene in that highly inspired from this video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPXehbKMpc8 so if my description doesn't make the cut for you, here is it haha

Michael wants a drink and fast. Sanders busted his ass all day and he didn’t even get the chance to eat lunch. Hungry Michael is like uncaffeinated Michael: moody. Add to that the fact that he didn’t sleep a lot because of the number of erotic dreams including Alex he did through the night, and it makes the entire alien sexually frustrated as well. He needs the Regina girl to warm his bed tonight or he’ll go insane.

He walks in the Crashdown and asks a bag of fries to go. He scans his surroundings and sees a flash of blue hair in one of the booths. He rolls his eyes and waits impatiently for his fries by picking at his nails.

“Hello alien guy” says Forrest next to him. “Long time no see.”

“Hey. Yeah I didn’t have a chance to go to the library lately.”

“It’s okay, me neither.”

“Busy with your book?”

“And other things.” Forrest grins.

Michael bites a retort and just scoffs lightly. “Good for you.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I have no interest in your _other things_.”

“I think you do.” says Forrest locking eyes. “And I prefer to warn you right now. I’m not a sharer.”

“Trying to scare me away Long?”

“Just letting you know. Have a nice night.” And he walks back to his booth with his notebooks.

Michael rolls his eyes and grabs his bag of fries when his order is called. As he walks out, he sees Alex parking his car. He decides to ignore him, climbs in his truck quickly and drives to the Wild Pony.

It’s 8PM and he has already two whiskies in his stomach. He scans the bar before he walks towards a pool table.

“You know how to play pool cowboy?” Regina’s voice surprises him.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Yeah sorry, some things didn’t go as plan. A drink for forgiveness?” She asks in a sweet voice.

Michael nods and follows her back to the bar. Maria glares at him but he chooses to ignore it. Regina smiles at her.

“A beer for me and I guess another whisky for him.”

“Coming up.”

Regina pulls a $20 bill out of her jeans pocket. Maria shakes her head.

“Oh you paid for it yesterday.”

“No I didn’t.”

Maria opens her month to retort something but Regina cuts her off.

“Keep the money hun, I’m happy to give you a generous tip.”

The bartender nods and prepares their drinks.

“So.” starts Michael.

“So.” Regina smirks.

“What would you like to see in Roswell?”

“I don’t know. What is there to see?”

“Well we have the UFO museum, a nice dinner called the Crashdown, the junkyard where I work, my airstream…” He lists as he leans towards her.

“It all sounds fantastic.” She whispers.

Maria slams both their glasses on the bar. She grabs the bill without any regrets and walks away.

“Maybe we should go to a bar that isn’t own by your ex.” comments Regina.

“Unfortunately I’m banned from most of them.”

“Of course you are.” laughs Regina. “Bar fights I presume?”

“You guessed correctly. Again.”

They clink their glasses together. The speakers start to play _Dancing in the Moonlight_ by Toploader. Regina puts down her drink mid-sip.

“Oh my God, I love this song! Dance with me!”

“Uh no.” laughs Michael.

“Oh come on!”

“I don’t dance.”

“Of course you do.” And she grabs his hand and leads him in the middle of the bar.

She places her hand on his shoulder and starts taking a few steps. Michael’s feet follow, his hands take their spots on her waist and he makes her spin. He is surprised by his own ease. Regina smiles brightly and spins again. They take a step away, bump their bums, step away, bump, spin, spin, step, spin, step, spin, lock their eyes and dance facing each other without touching. She turns around him, they go in a line, make the identical steps next to each other until she comes back against him and he drops her low to bring her back up.

Regina is elegant, smiling, never letting go of his eyes, following his lead. His lead. His. Lead. He doesn’t know how to lead. He never danced a two-persons dance before. He doesn’t know the steps, so he can't be leading her. He starts to panic when a wave of confidence washes it over. It’s fine. He should just enjoy the dance. They take more and more complicated steps, his curls bouncing around his face, Regina’s ponytail flying with her mouvements.

Finally the song fades into another one. Michael realises he is out-of-breath and gulps his drink as soon as they reach the bar. Regina is in the same state but laughs at him a bit.

“See, you know how to dance.”

“I’ve never danced in my life, I impressed myself.”

“People say I have an inner talent to bring the dancer out of them.”

“Did you learn that stuff in the army?”

“No but my mother adored dancing. She convinced my father to learn and taught me. She was an incredible dancer.”

“You definitely picked it up.”

“Michael!” Isobel shows up out of nowhere next to them. She raises her hand towards Maria to ask for a drink. “You never told me you knew how to dance. I’m impressed!”

“I’m not the one to congratulate. Regina is a great teacher.” He cocks his head towards her.

Isobel extends her hand.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced. Isobel Evans, Michael’s sister.”

“You’re not my sister.” corrects Michael.

“Of course I am.”

Regina laughs.

“Regina Green, nice to meet you, Michael’s-sister-not-his-sister.”

“So Regina” starts Isobel while she grabs her glass from Maria’s hands. “What are you doing in Roswell?”

“Family matter.”

“Nothing awful I hope.”

“No it’s fine.” smiles Regina.

“How did you manage to make my dear brother dance like this? I was never able to.”

“I’ll tell you how.” Says a man who shows up behind Regina.

She tenses immediately, her teeth clenching. Michael frowns at this new comer, brown hair, blue eyes, severe eyebrows and an angry vibe around him. Isobel cocks her head.

“What are you doing here Victor?” asks Regina without even looking at him before downing her beer.

“Looking for you of course.”

“I got that far.” She stands to face him.

“I’m here to arrest you.”

Michael and Isobel share a look. This doesn’t sound good.

“Oh and why would you do so, Victor?”

“Because you stole your parents’ corpses.” He announces loud enough for people around them to hear.

Regina rolls her eyes. “My parents are buried in California and are very comfortable there.”

“I exhumed the graves Regina. They were empty.”

“You what?” growls the woman. Michael stands near her, Isobel catching Maria’s eyes and mouthing to call the police.

“They don’t belong here and you know it.” continues Victor.

“They deserve to rest in peace you piece of shit!” screams Regina. The entire bar goes silent, only the music low in the background.

“They don’t deserve peace.” growls the man.

“They took you in and raised you as their own blood and you treat them like shit right after they passed?! Their corpses aren't even cold yet! How dare you?!”

“They deserve it. After all, they killed my mother.”

Michael looks anxiously at Isobel who posts herself in front of Maria in case she needs protection. He brings his eyes back to the man who’s fuming.

“Your mother was sick, she died of cancer. They didn’t do anything to her.” hisses Regina.

Victor steps closer to her.

“Lies.”

Regina opens her mouth to snap back but Sheriff Valenti opens the door loudly, hands on her weapon by her side.

“What’s going on in here?”

“Ah Sheriff! You are right on time.” says Victor taking a step back. “I found my sister.” He points at Regina.

“Half-sister.” grunts Regina.

“If you could please arrest her for our parents’ corpses disappearance and I’ll drive her myself to California.”

Sheriff Valenti frowns. “I’m sorry Officer Green, but I can’t arrest someone without evidence or a direct order from your superior…”

“I sent you the investigation and the BOLO on her.”

“I’ve seen. I will ask her to come to the station to answer some questions-“

“Thanks-“

“-but tomorrow, Officer. I don’t have time at the moment.”

Victor’s face falls. “But…”

Regina grins. “Looks like you haven’t thought that through brother.” She glances at Michael. “Wanna go fuck?”

Michael can only nod at such a blunt request. She grabs his hand and starts to leave.

“I swear Regina, I’ll take both your parents to Area 51. And you with them so they can dissect your kind and torture you until you beg to die.” vows Victor low enough for only her and Michael to hear.

Regina stops on her tracks. Michael looks at her and then at Victor. He could be drilling holes in her head with his eyes. Regina lets go of Michael’s hand and addresses directly to Sheriff Valenti.

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to arrest me for something else.” She turns around and head butts Victor in the nose.

The man yells in pain, holding his bloody face. Valenti rolls her eyes and grabs her handcuffs. Regina holds her hands behind her back with a death stare to her half-brother.

“Let’s go.” says Valenti.

“Wait!” Michael goes to Victor and punches him in the gut.

The man folds in two with another scream.

Michael turns towards the sheriff. “I’m coming with you.”

Regina smiles, Valenti sighs and Michael takes the lead towards the door. Victor glares around him before following.

“I advise you to put ice on it.” adds Isobel loudly before he slams the door.


	3. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, I wrote that chapter and didn't re-read it. And I love receiving emails from A3O saying people gave kudos to this story <3 thank you!

The sheriff closes the fenced door on Regina before locking Michael in the cell next to it.

“You'll be released tomorrow morning.”

“Could I call my lawyer please?” Asks Regina.

Valenti frowns. “You don’t need a lawyer.”

“I'll need one tomorrow, I need to call them now so they can flight from California tomorrow morning.”

Valenti rolls her eyes but lets her make her phone call. Michael waits patiently on his bench. He wants to talk to her in private but needs to find a way to make it happen.

Way later in the night, while Michael is still elaborating a plan in his head, the Sheriff and her colleague are called out, living them alone.

Michael focuses and disconnects silently the video cameras with his mind. He observes the woman with her dirty skinny jean, her creamy button up who’ve seen better days, her leather jacket that must have 40 years of use.

“So you’re not a fan of your brother...”

“Half brother.” Drawls Regina.

“He seems to be an ass.”

“He is.” She sighs.

“Care to explain?”

Regina glances at him. “You know I wanted to fuck, not going to therapy with you, right?”

Michael chuckles. “I do. Sorry your plans got ruined.”

The woman shrugs. Michael bites his lips. He needs to find a way to make her talk.

“What about what he said? About you making me dance?”

He can see some tension on her jaw muscles. She contemplates her boots for a minute before finally talking.

“I have a sense of…” She squints as she is looking for the right word.

Michael decides to help. “Influence?”

She rises a brow. “I’ve never associate that word before.”

“Which word did you?”

“Myself, none, people preferred the word 'control'.”

“I didn’t feel controlled. I felt _influenced_.” Michael reassures her. He needs to gain her trust before the morning.

“That’s something my dad used to do. Kinda a magic power you know?”

“Mhm.”

Regina sighs. “Victor always saw me as a menace. He thinks I can control people, control their thoughts, their moves… I can’t.” She adds urgently. “I can just help people understand how to dance, where to place their feet to not fall, feel the rhythm of the music.”

“You only make people dance?”

Regina nods. “People dancing are beautiful. I love it.”

They stay in a comfortable silence for a bit. Michael observes her before finally asking the question he has on his lips for hours. 

"So, why does he want to take you to Area 51?"

Regina crosses her arms against her chest. "So you heard."

Michael doesn't reply. There's no need, his question is straight forward. She sighs.

"He thinks the army would experiment on me there. He... He's looking for revenge. He believes that my mother killed his. But because my parents took him in after her death, he never found it in himself to hurt them. I think he believes it's easier to hurt me."

"But you're his half-sister."

"Well, you know that say 'Blood is thicker than water'? Doesn't apply here."

Michael leans forwards, his elbows on his knees. "And why does he believe your mom kills his?"

Regina tilts her head. "You're quite nosy Michael Guerin."

Michael bites his lips. Regina rolls her eyes.

"He thinks she gave her cancer."

"But she didn't."

Regina looks at her feet. "Not willingly, no." she whispers. "Anyway" she says louder "Time to sleep. I feel like tomorrow's gonna be quite a day."

She turns her back to him and lies down on the stone bench. Michael leans back against the wall. He needs to contact his siblings.

At 8AM sharp enters a gorgeous black woman. She's wearing a dark blue pantsuit with a black leather briefcase and a black purse on her shoulder. But Michael notices her belly first. Round, large, and with most likely a 6 month-old foetus growing in it. He and Regina are wide-awake for hours now, but didn't engage any conversation because there was always someone in the room with them. 

"Hello, I'm the lawyer of Mrs Green, could I please see the paperwork?" she asks in an exquisite voice. 

Michael glances at his cell companion with an interrogative look. Regina smiles. 

"Wanna see something funny?" Without even waiting for his answer, she straights up on her bench and talks loudly "Good morning Kate."

The lawyer ignores her as Valenti looks for the paperwork.

"How are you?" No answer. "How was your flight? I hope you didn't have to wake up too early."

The features on Kate's face harden but she continues to wait patiently for Valenti to give her the papers. 

"How's your asshole of a boyfriend?"

And that does it.

"Shut up Regina, or I leave you rot in this police station." Kate doesn't even look at her as she says those words.

"Less than 20 seconds, we're getting better honey." comments Regina with a smirk at Michael. 

He smirks as well. This woman is definitely his style. 

"Here" says Valenti as she gives some papers to Kate.

The lawyer scans them with a frown. She turns to Regina and Michael can finally see her pale brown eyes.

"You called me for a bar fight?!"

"Yeah."

"You don't need a lawyer for that!" 

"That's what I told her." intervenes Valenti.

Kate slams the papers on the desk. "I'm leaving."

Regina jumps on her feet. "That's not the only reason I called." 

"And why else did you call me then?" Asks Kate exasperated. 

At this very moment, the door opens. Michael jumps on his feet as soon as he sees the brown hair, the blue eyes and the purple nose. Regina passes her arms between the bars and holds on to the fence. Kate turns towards the door.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Oh Katherine! I could ask the same thing, but I guess you're still Regina's lawyer."

"I am."

"Isn't there a law where you can't represent your ex-wife?"

Michael opens wide eyes and turns to Regina. 

"Still my wife." She growls. 

"We are divorcing." Clarifies Kate. "But the divorce isn't official yet." She glances at Regina. "However, ex-wife is the appropriate term." She says darkly. "What are you doing here Victor?"

"Arresting your _ex-wife_."

"Under which accusations?"

"She stole her parents' corpses."

"And how do you know that?" Kate crosses her arms against her chest above her bump.

"We exhumed the graves, they were empty."

Michael can see that Regina's knuckles are turning white around the bars. He steps closer to her, approaching the fence that separates their cells. He closes his eyes and sends a signal to his siblings. He needs help now. 

"Why did you exhume the graves Victor?" asks slowly the lawyer. 

A malicious smile grows on the officer's lips. He locks eyes with his half-sister. "To take them to Area 51 of course. The army requires their bodies."

Katherine's face falls. She hugs her bump, her arms acting as a protection for her unborn child.

"What are you planning Victor?"

"I think you know what's next Kate. Please move aside."

Valenti, who was observing the scene as a mute witness speaks up. "Officer Green, if I can remind you, you don't have jurisdiction here."

"It's true I don't. But..."

The door opens on Alex Manes, dressed in his military uniform, his brother Flint behind him.

Victor smiles at Kate. "The army does." He extends his hand to the two men. "Officier Victor Green, nice to meet you."

"Captain Alex Manes. You called us about an..." He sees Valenti in the room. "A potential terrorist threat?"

"I did. Here is Regina Green, a menace to the United States."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I... Do you have any proof?"

"I do. I unfortunately can't disclose them here." He glares at the sheriff who stands up straight.

Flint takes a step forwards. "It's fine, we'll take the suspect to a military prison and will proceed there."

"You can't do that" counters Kate. "I am Mrs Green's lawyer and you can't..."

"You're a civilian Katherine." Observes Victor. "And Regina is a veteran. You won't be allowed to defend her."

The lawyer opens her month but no sound comes out. Michael watches the entire situation evolve in not a good way. He sends another signal to his siblings, hoping to see Max barge in. But all he can see is Alex's eyes going between him and Regina. He tries to capture his attention but Alex looks away and tilts his head to Flint.

"I'll go get the paperwork. Sheriff Valenti, could you come with me to look at the forms in the car please?" offers Flint.

Valenti frowns but walks out with him. 

"Well, Ms..." starts Alex.

"Katherine Candle."

"Ms. Candle, I think your presence isn't required anymore."

"I am still Mrs Green's lawyer."

"I'm sorry, not for this case."

Katherine looks at Regina panicked. Michael clears his throat.

"Well they're technically still married so... Isn't the wife allowed to stay?" He offers, his eyes locked with Alex's.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Snaps Victor. "Listen Captain, my half-sister here is a fucking piece of shit of alien, you need to arrest her right now and make her spit out where she buried her assholes of parents!"

Michael gasps. He looks at Regina who looks at him gently. She mouths "Sorry."

He goes to touch her but Alex's voice stops him.

"Do you have any proof Officer Green? I can't arrest innocent people just because of a sibling rivalry."

"She controls people with her mind. Ask him!" He points at Michael. "She controlled him last night, forcing him to dance!"

Alex turns towards Michael. "Is it true?"

The cowboy could loose himself in those brown-greenish eyes. He wants to smooth his harsh line on his forehead, take off that ugly uniform, kiss him everywhere, specially those lips... He glances at Regina who looks at him with a small smile. He smiles back at her.

"No. She didn't. I knew the steps."

"WHAT?!" Victor becomes frantic. "You know what? No problem, I'll give you a fucking proof." He takes his gun out of his holster and points it on Katherine's pregnant belly. He locks his eyes with Regina's. "So, little sister, ready to admit your identity?"


	4. Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know where this is going ! And I'll finish it ! Don't know when but I will !  
> I love your comments, your kudos and your cuteness ! I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter :D

Things are definitely going down hill.

“Victor don’t!” Yells Regina, her arm extended between the bars as she could stop him.

“You know what you got to do.” He grunts, not lowering his weapon. 

But Alex has his gun pointed to the policeman without Michael even noticing when he picked it up. “Officer Green this is not how protocol works. Lower your gun.”

The lawyer is holding his belly tight, her gaze going from the gun to Regina.

“Come on Gina. I'm sure you don’t want me to kill your unborn baby” drawls Victor. 

Katherine closes her eyes, a tear falling on her cheek, Regina frozen in place. And that’s too much for Micheal. He tilts his head, making the gun fly away from the man's hand. Victor, eyes still on Regina, gasps in confusion. And then falls on the ground unconscious. Alex stands behind him, putting his gun away. He checks the pulse of the officer before walking to the black woman.

“Are you okay Mrs Candle?”

“I am, thank you...”

Regina stares at Michael in shock. He shrugs.

“Welcome to Alien town.”

He focuses on his cell's door which unlocks open.

“Guerin what the hell!” Protests Alex.

“Don’t worry Captain I unplugged the cameras last night, and again this morning.”

Regina clears her throat.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Michael focuses on her door which clicks open.

“What a gentleman” she smiles as she runs to Katherine. “Are you okay?”

Michael can see true worry in her eyes. The lawyer sighs and takes her hand. “You always put yourself in such impossible situations...”

“I attract them I'd say. How’s the little one?” She doesn’t touch the belly, just looking at the round bump that stretch the pantsuit.

“All good.”

Regina nods and turns to Alex. “Thank you Captain.”

Alex nods and looks at Victor still on the floor. Michael is about to take a step closer but the door opens, once again. Isobel enters and frowns.

“Wow so many people... An event I wasn’t invited to?” She smirks.

Michael rolls his eyes. “About fucking time!”

“Oh I'm sorry, but you see, I have a life.”

“I was calling for you and Max all fucking night!”

“I was busy.”

“Hey siblings!” Interjects Alex. Both look at him. “Could you do that later? Flint is about to come back and I have to explain to him why I had to knock out this guy.”

“Oooh Captain Manes, have you been a bad boy?” Grins Isobel.

“Oh sweet Lord, Isobel! Keep it in your pants!” Starts Michael once again.

“ _You_ keep it in _your_ pants! If you didn’t want to fuck her” she points at Regina “you wouldn’t have spent the night in prison for defending her when she clearly didn’t need it!”

“Hey!” Squeaks Regina. “Watch your tongue, my wife is here!”

Katherine rolls her eyes. “Ex-wife. I need to sit down.”

Regina makes a flick of the wrist and a chair slides on its own behind the lawyer.

“Thanks.”

She sits down calmly. However, Alex, Isobel and Michael open their months as fishes out of water. Both women look at them confused.

“What?” Asks Regina.

“You are...” starts Isobel.

“One of us.” Finishes Michael.

Alex shakes his head and turns to the man on the floor. “Before we even get started on _that_ , let’s figure out what to do with him.”

“Isobel, erase his memories.” orders Michael.

“I beg your pardon?”

“We need him to forget that I made the fun fly out of his hand.”

“You did what?!”

“He wanted to shoot the pregnant lady!” screams Michael defensively. 

“Do you realize that you used your secret powers in front of fucking strangers?!”

“I was saving the bump!”

“Guys!” Yells Alex. “From now on I m the only one giving orders, so shut the fuck up!”

The station stays quiet. Regina standing near her ex-wife, Isobel biting her nails, Michael staring at the focus expression of the military man’s face. Beautiful sight.

“Okay.” Finally announces Alex. “Isobel, you erase his memories. Michael and Mrs Green you go back to the cells. And Mrs Candle, you'll say that you just came here for Mrs Green to sign the divorce papers.”

Isobel frowns. “I don’t know my way through humans mind Manes... Even less when I don’t know what to look for.”

“I’ll help.” Says Regina. “I know him. I can show you what you'd have to take out.”

Isobel looks distressed. “I... I never did it with someone else.”

“It’s easy don’t worry.” Regina leaves Katherine’s side and kneels near Victor, making a head movement for Isobel to join her. Alex turns to Katherine.

“Maybe we should...”

“You’re absolutely right, Captain.” She stands up, takes her things off the floor and walks through the door, followed by Alex. Michael sees Regina's eyes follow her before focusing back to her half-brother.

Michael watches his sister and this woman -he met only two days before- closing their eyes, holding hands and frowning. He waits, uncertain of what he should do. He glances around the station and occupies his mind by placing Katherine's chair back to its desk, looking at some of the paperwork on Valenti's desk, glancing time to time to Isobel and Regina.

After only a few minutes, they open their eyes, Isobel nose bleeding. 

"Oh dear." Regina stands immediately and grabs a tissue from one of the tables. "Here you go hun."

"Thanks. That was..."

"Exhausting? Yeah I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"How did you-"

"No time for chitchat Isobel, get out and ask acetone to Alex. Regina, back in your cell."

"Bossy..." flirts the brunette. 

Isobel rolls her eyes and leaves the station while Michael and Regina take their places back inside the cells. Michael lock the doors and sits back on his bench. 

"So."

"So." replies Regina before leaning against the bars. 

"Alien?"

"As much as you it seems."

"How come?"

Regina glances to Victor, still unconscious on the ground.

"I would prefer to explain everything in private if that's okay with you."

Michael nods. The main door squeaks and opens on Alex, Flint, the Sheriff and Kyle. 

"What the hell happened?" asks loudly Flint.

"He just collapsed like that."

Kyle kneels near the policeman. "I'm gonna have to take him to the hospital for some tests."

"Sure" replies Alex. "Flint, give him a hand, would you?"

As his brother grumbles in disagreement but still carries Victor outside, Alex takes a look at the time on his watch.

"Well Sheriff, I think it's time to release those two, don't you think?"

She doesn't even bother to answer and opens both doors with her keys. "Get out children. You made enough drama for one day. And Mrs Green?"

Regina turns back to the sheriff.

"Watch your back, your brother is holding a lot of anger."

"Thank you Sheriff. I'll do that."

Valenti smiles before shooting them out of her station. 

Once outside in the sun, Regina sighs. "Yeees, sunlight!"

"Come on, let's go." says Alex showing his car. 

The woman frowns. "Where to?"

"Somewhere you can speak freely." responds Alex getting in his car. 

Michael looks at the passenger seat where Katherine is installed comfortably. She waves at him with a smile. He grunts. 

"Looks like we're in for a ride with both our exes."

Regina giggles. "Wanna make them both crazy cowboy?" She licks her lips as she climbs on the back seats.

Michael rolls his eyes. They're in deep shit. 


	5. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god a new chapter! What's happening? Well I miss them a looooot. That's my only reason.  
> Still loving your awesomeness, your kudos, your comments and your sassiness against Regina. Another woman coming between Malex, no, impossible come on! I wouldn't do that to you! Or would I...

As soon as Michael closes the door, Alex starts driving. The ride starts quietly. Michael notices where they’re going : his house.

“You know, we can also go to my bunker.” proposes Michael.

“Mrs Candle won’t be able to go down the ladder in her condition.”

Regina scoffs.

“Regina…” Katherine drawls with a warning tone.

“I just think we would be more confortable at my cabin where there is a couch and a coffee machine.” Adds Alex.

“Of course Captain. Thank you for your concerns.”

Michael sees Regina rolling her eyes.

“So is it your first time in Roswell?” asks Alex.

“It is, although I don’t think I’ll have enough time to take a tour.”

“What time is your return flight?”

“Anytime I want but I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

“Isn’t it unadvised to fly while pregnant?”

“Only after the eighth month.”

A pause.

“I’m entering my seventh month so I’m fine.”

Alex nods but doesn’t continue the conversation. Michael tries to catch his eye in the back mirror but it looks like the airman is avoiding his gaze. He’s getting annoyed and decides it’s time to break the silence.

“So, how long did you two break up?” He asks to the women.

Katherine glances at him with a frown but Regina chuckles.

“Four months ago.” says the lawyer.

Michael opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Regina smiles at him.

“Yes, that’s my child in there.” she explains.

“What?”

Katherine clears her throat. “We used a donor.”

“Because I don’t produce sperm.” Regina adds with a grin.

“But… But you didn’t do anything when your brother was threatening the life of the child.”

Regina bites her lips and looks away.

“She did.” says Katherine. “She had an energy shield around me so the bullet would ricochet against it. That would have been proof for Victor tho.”

“I’ll never let him touch you.” whispers Regina.

“I know.” Katherine sighs. “Are we almost there Captain?”

“Yes ma’am” replies Alex. “Only 10 more minutes away now.”

“Perfect. I’ll need to use your restrooms if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

The rest of the ride is quiet, each one of them stuck in their own thoughts.

Alex puts the car in park and gets out of the car, Michael on his heels. They both go to the porch, both women staying behind by a few feet.

“Why here Alex?”

“Katherine asked if we could go to a quiet place, not military-related. Somewhere safe where Regina can explain some stuff for me to cover for her.”

Michael can only nod and follows Alex inside.

"The bathroom in the first door on the right." The airman says to Katherine.

"Thank you" replies the lawyer before disappearing.

“Would you like something to drink?” offers the airman to Regina.

“Nothing for me but Katherine will have water.” answers Regina.

“Coming up.”

And Alex disappears in the kitchen. Michael gestures the couch where they sit comfortably.

“So.”

“So.” repeats Regina with a grin.

Katherine enters the living room and sits near Regina.

Alex comes back at this moment, giving a glass of water to the pregnant woman.

“Thank you.”

And all eyes turn back to Regina. She sighs.

“Okay what do you want to know?”

Michael can feel Alex’s gaze on him. He clears his throat. “Did you crash in Roswell in 1947?”

“No. But my grand parents and my parents did.”

“How old were they?”

“My parents were only babies. My father’s parents stayed behind and gave him to my mother’s parents. When the ship crashed, they ran away. They ended up in California where a woman took them in, thinking they were Mexican immigrants. They learnt the language, got used to Human’s customs.”

“Why didn’t they come back here?”

Regina winces. “They… Let’s say that cowardice isn’t only a human trait. My grand parents were cowards, too scared of their own shadows. They died 20 years after the crash, eaten alive by guilt. My parents came back here to bury them in the desert; where they had wished to die. When they came, they heard the voices, the pain, and mostly the elders telling them to run.”

“Caulfield.” says softly Alex.

“The alien prison?” asks Regina.

“Yes. It… It self-destroyed a little more than a year ago…”

“My mother died there.” adds Michael. “Held for 70 fucking years by Jesse Manes and his followers, tortured and now…” He feels like he’s gonna throw up.

Alex squeezes his arm softly. He looks up and drowns in the brown eyes.

“I’m sorry.” says Regina, cutting the moment. “My parents were too respectful to not follow the orders of their elders. Not rebellious enough.”

“What about your half-brother?” asks Alex.

“Oh well… The woman who rescued my grand parents had a daughter, Victor’s mother. The issue with this woman was that she was very very jealous of my parents having, you know, surnaturel powers and all. Plus, she fell in love with my dad who never agreed to be with her. So one night, she…” Regina scrunches her face. “Let’s say she found a way to collect my father’s sperm.”

Alex doesn’t let any emotion shows but Michael can’t stop his disgust face.

“Yeah. Anyway, that’s how Victor came into the world. My parents, after that little accident, decided to move out of the house and started their lives. My mom became a dance teacher and my dad a mechanic. But Victor’s mother didn’t like that, and one day, showed up in our home when I was just a baby. She threaten my life and it was too much for my mother. She touched her without being in control of her powers. Victor’s mother died of cancer 3 months later.”

Michael thinks fast. “That’s why he hates you so much…”

Regina shrugs. “That and also the fact that I managed to become military when he actually got rejected. My parents took him in after his mother’s passing so we’ve been raised together. But none of my parents’ love was enough to erase his hate. So he tried for years to pin something on them. He almost did but my mother died and my father followed within a day. Apparently it’s normal for alien’s soulmates to not survive without the other.”

“When was that?” asks Alex.

Regina glances at Katherine. “5 months ago.” She sighs. “It destroyed me. Literally. Because they weren’t in peace.”

They all stay quiet for a minute. Then Regina continues.

“But anyway, they are now because they are near my grand parents and not far from where so many of them died.”

“So you really stole your parents bodies?” asks Alex.

“Don’t answer that Regina.” interjects Katherine.

“Where?” asks Michael.

Regina smiles. “I’ll show you. Tomorrow tho, I’m exhausted and I would love a bubble bath and a good 15 hours night of sleep.”

“Would you like to stay here?” offers Alex. “It’s heated, there is no one around and the fridge is full.”

Regina squints at Alex for a few seconds. Then her face relaxes. “That would be perfect, thank you Captain.”

“Well” starts Katherine “I’ll book my place ticket for the end of the afternoon then.”

Regina looks at her and then back to the boys. “Could we… Have a moment alone please?”

“Of course.” Alex stands up and gestures Michael to follow him.

Michael glances at Regina and then follows Alex to what he thought would be the kitchen but no. They land in his bedroom.

He scans the room, trying to not stare at the bed.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” he asks to cut the uncomfortable silence.

“Pretty sure she’s gonna ask Katherine to stay the night.”

“Why?”

“Oh come on, didn’t you see the way they look at each other?” scoffs Alex.

“So what? I’m looking at you the same way and I never ask you to stay the night.” He realises his words after speaking them.

Alex frowns. “Don’t you think that was the problem?”

Michael bites his cheek. He should have shut up. But now he can’t stop.

“Is that why you’re with him?”

“Are you seriously going to make me a jealousy scene right now?”

Michael tilts his head back. “It’s not jealousy.”

“What is it then, Guerin?”

The cowboy closes his eyes.

“I fucking love you! I loved you since I saw you, wanted you since you tried to kiss me in the toolshed, missed you since you left. Because _you_ fucking left!”

“It was too painful to watch you waste your life.” Says the airman deadpan.

“I am not wasting anything! I-“

“You refused to go to college with a full scholarship!”

“You know what, this isn’t the fucking problem right now!”

“No you’re right it’s not. I left, and when I came back, you pushed me away. When I stayed outside your trailer for hours you went to my best friend to fuck her brains out!” Alex is now screaming. “You chose her! _Her_ over me! So stop feeling sorry for yourself, you did this! You pushed me away and Forrest caught me. He cherishes me. He never pushes me away, do you hear me?”

“You’ve known him for only a minute!”

A loud knock on the door cuts their argument. Regina’s face shows up.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but do you think it would be okay if Katherine stayed as well? I don’t want her to take the plane being so close to the end of her pregnancy.”

Alex cocks his eyebrow at Michael. “Of course, no problem. Let us get out of your hair.”

He exits the room, leaving Michael standing stupidly in the middle fo the bedroom.

Regina smiles at him. “Don’t worry. He’ll never be able to stay away for too long. He’s your soulmate after all.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can feel it.” Regina winks and goes back to the living room, Michael on her heels.


	6. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would they be able to manage a conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait it's already been two months? Where did time go?? Sorry for those of you who were waiting. Maybe nobody was, and in that case I don't have to feel guilty haha  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

They’ve been in the car for only two minutes and the air is already unbreathable because of the tension. Michael bites his lips as he glances at Alex driving. He’s focused on the road, eyebrows frowned, sunglasses in place.

“How’s your leg?” He asks unable to stand the insufferable silence.

“Which one?”

“Your injured one.”

“It’s fine. A little stiff, that’s all.”

“Because of all the sex you’re having with Forrest?”

Alex whips his head at him with his mouth open.

“What the hell Guerin!?”

“Oh I didn’t tell you? Your boyfriend came to me yesterday at The Crashdown to tell he isn’t a sharer.”

“What does it-“

“And underlined the fact that he was very busy at the moment. I guessed it was with you.”

Alex grunts. “He shouldn’t have.”

“He did anyway.”

The airman stays quiet. Michael leans against the window, observing the desert.

“I’m sorry I left during your song.” he says bluntly.

“It’s fine.”

“I would like to listen to it again.”

“I didn’t record it.”

“You could sing it to me now.” offers Michael.

“I am not-“

“Let me help you with the beginning.” Michael clears his throat.

“ _I was raised a soldier,_

_Put my weapons down to hold you,_

_Is a kiss an act of war-_ “

“Shut up Michael.”

“ _I just tried to keep you warm,_

_Even though I couldn't stay,_

_No you never looked away-_ "

Alex turns the wheel violently. Michael holds on his seat as the car is put in park and Alex rushes outside. Michael sighs. Maybe that he went too far. But he wants to try. He watches Alex kick a rock towards the desert, pacing frantically. The cowboy decides to wait a minute before going out. He closes the door softly, making sure Alex can hear it but it doesn't make him jump. 

The pacing stops, back turns to him, hands holding against his behind. Military position. Michael scratches his head before walking closer. He scans the horizon, sand, dirt, big rocks and cactus ignoring his stare. 

"Why did you leave?"

Asks Alex.

"Because it wasn't our time."

"And now it is?"

Michael shrugs. "And now, I'm ready to go the extra thousands of miles to make you mine."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll wait."

Alex chuckles and shakes his head. "Right..."

"I'll wait Alex." He takes a step in front of him to meet his eyes. His eyes where he could drown. "I'll wait because you are my soulmate and I don't think I can live without you. I'll wait for you to be ready. And if the day never comes, I'll still fucking wait because you are m-"

He's cut off by Alex's lips on his. The contact immediately makes him forget his train of thoughts. He brings his hands up and cups Alex's face. He wants to kiss him forever. To have their lips together. 

However, Alex steps back. Michael lets his hands fall to his sides. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I enjoy kissing you."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Still."

Michael rocks back on his heels. "So..."

"What?"

"What are you gonna say to Forrest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna tell him we kissed? Because in that case, I need to hide before he shoots me down." tries to joke Michael.

Alex looks away. "We had a fight last night."

Michael frowns. "A bad one?"

"Some stuff were said."

"Okay, I might be smart love, but I can't crack codes with a second."

Alex's lips tugs upwards at the word 'love'. Michael wants to kiss him again. And again. And again. 

"We're taking a break at the moment."

Michael stays quiet, waiting for the rest of that statement. And he needs to know the rest of that statement very soon to not go insane.

"I... Would it be okay if we spend the evening together?" Asks shyly Alex. 

"Your place or mine?" Bluntly says Michael.

Alex smirks. "Mine has a bigger bed..."

"You're gonna be the death of me Manes." And he takes the airman's hand before walking to the car, with the hopes of a wonderful evening.


End file.
